


Hardcore High

by firebird68



Series: Hardcore High [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Classroom, Cum In Throat, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroat, F/F, F/M, Forced, Multi, Other, Reluctant, blowjob, class, cum in mouth, handjob, student, teacher, teen, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68
Summary: A group of unsuspecting students sign up for the new "Advanced Sex Ed" expecting an easy A. They're in for a little surprise.
Series: Hardcore High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101611
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Character Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the students. A brief rundown of the characters involved

The girls: 

Name-Sunny Name-Andrea Name-Samantha  
Height-5’9” Height-5’0” Height-5’2”  
Hair-Blonde Hair-Dark brown Hair-black  
Breasts-DD Breasts-C Breasts-D  
Personality-Cheerful, slutty, Personality-demanding, smart, Personality-Dark, jaded,  
dumb, stereotypical blonde valedictorian type, no-nonsense goth type, arrogant

Name-Lindsay  
Height-5’4”  
Hair-Ginger  
Breasts-B  
Personality-Kind, talkative,  
Smart, well behaved 

The guys:

Name-Chris Name-David Name-Tanner  
Height-6’0” Height-5’8” Height-6’3”  
Size-8” Size-7” Size-9.5”  
Personality-Outgoing, smart, Personality-Joker, loud, Personality-Quiet,  
Well-mannered/spoken, athletic class clown calm with a short fuse

Name-Daniel  
Height-5’11”  
Size-7.5”  
Personality-Introvert,  
Friends with Chris, athletic

The Teacher:  
Name-Miss Banks  
Height-5’10”  
Hair-Light brown  
Breasts-DD  
Personality-Strict, provocative,  
Dom/switch, playfully evil


	2. First Day of Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of unsuspecting students sign up for the new "Advanced Sex Ed" expecting an easy A. They're in for a little surprise.

“Hey, everybody!”

Samantha groaned as she recognized the bubbly, happy voice immediately. She looked up and confirmed her guess as Sunny skipped into the classroom. Samantha didn’t exactly get along with Sunny. The blonde’s happy-go-lucky persona and perpetual cheerfulness made her nauseous. Still, the girl didn’t seem to get the hint and refused to leave her alone. She sighed as Sunny noticed her sitting at one of the desks and waved, bouncing over to her.

“Samantha!” she said. “You’re in this class, too?”

“Why would I be in here if I wasn’t in the class?” Samantha responded.

“Oh, good point. Hey, Andrea, you’re taking this course, too? I would have thought you would be taking something else.”

“The other electives were too stupid.” Andrea answered, not looking up from her phone.

That, Samantha could agree with. At Sommertown Prep, all senior students were required to take a home-ec elective in the final semester. There were the usual options like cooking, arts, basic home maintenance aka shop, and financial ed., but this year there was a new elective being offered, Advanced Sex Ed. It sounded like an easy A+ to all the students so many had applied. How hard could sex ed be, after all? Unfortunately, there were only eight spots. Four available for female students, and four available for male students.

“Oh, look, Lindsay’s here, too.” Sunny smiled at the redhead as she entered the room.

“Hi, Sunny.” Lindsay said. “Hey, Andrea. Hey, Samantha.”

“Oh, this is going to be fun!” Sunny giggled.

“Whatever.” Samantha just rolled her eyes. “I’m just looking forward to graduating. No more bells ringing, no more crappy cafeteria food, and no more uniforms.”

“Aw, I like the uniforms.” Sunny complained. “They’re cute.”

She looked down at her outfit. It was the same as every other girl’s, A short, pleated, navy skirt with a short sleeved, white button up shirt. She twirled around, her skirt floating up around her with her movements.

“Of course, you would like it.” Samantha grumbled. “Every time the wind blows, everyone can see your panties.”

“What does that mean?” Samantha asked.

“It means that some of us like keeping our boobs inside our shirt.” Samantha gestured at Sunny’s dress shirt that was straining to contain her large chest, the buttons hanging on for dear life. “But what can you expect from a girl with a pornstar name.”

“Hey, don’t be like that, Sam.” Lindsay chided, pushing her glasses up her nose. “I like your name, Sunny.”

Sunny beamed at her, grateful.

“Can you all shut up and sit down?” Andrea snapped, annoyed.

Sunny and Lindsay shirked, and quickly took their seats as a few of the male students filed in. Chris and Daniel were the first guys to arrive, laughing about some joke as they came in the door. Finding the front row taken by the girls, they took two seats in the second row and slid their backpacks under their seats.

“Only eight students, huh?” Daniel asked. “I hope this class isn’t too hard. I need a good grade.”

“Relax, Danny.” Chris locked his fingers behind his head and leaned back. “It’s just sex ed. Essentially basic anatomy and common sense. You know, wrap it up and don’t knock anyone up. That sort of stuff.”

“Do you mind?” Andrea asked, angrily.

“Sorry.” Chris grinned at her, apologetically. “I’ll put a lid on it now.”

He mimed zipping his lips shut and throwing away a key. Andrea just rolled her eyes and went back to her phone, only to be interrupted a couple seconds later by a loud voice.

“Everyone ready to learn about sex?” David popped into the room.

“Great!” Andrea said, exasperated. “One more idiot in this class.”

“Aw, don’t be so mean, Andrea.” He winked at her. “You could use a little humor. Might make you more approachable.”

“Over my dead body.” She shot back.

Tanner was the last to show up. He took his seat without a word and dumped his backpack on the floor.

“Tanner, you’re taking this?” Chris asked, surprised. “I would have thought you would take some kind of economics or something.”

“I wanted to, but my mom made me take this.” He answered. “She’s terrified that I’ll get a girl pregnant at college and lose my football scholarship.”

“Well, why don’t you just keep your dick in your pants then?” Andrea offered.

“Is your voice always that irritating?” Tanner countered.

Andrea glared and opened her mouth to respond when their instructor walked in, her heels clicking on the linoleum tiles. She set her briefcase down on the desk and turned to the white board. In big letters, she wrote ‘Miss Banks’ and ‘Advanced Sex Ed’ in red marker and spun to face the class. She looked to be about thirty years old and very beautiful. She was dressed professionally, in a tight, black skirt and a matching blazer over her white dress shirt. The top button was undone on her shirt, showing off her generous cleavage that was threatening to rip her top open.

“Good afternoon, class.” She greeted, her icy, yet sexy voice commanding all of their attention. “I am your instructor, Miss Banks. I see everyone is here. That’s good. We’ll begin.”

She opened her briefcase and pulled out a stack of papers. Tapping them on the desktop to line them up neatly, she walked down the rows of desks and handed one to each student. When each of them had received a packet, she returned to the front of the room.

“This is the course syllabus.” She explained. “It details all the material we will be covering throughout the semester, the schedule, and, most importantly, my expectations. Before we begin, I trust you ladies all fulfilled the pre-requisites for this course?”

The girls looked at each other and nodded, remembering the notice they had gotten before the semester began that had instructed them to visit their pharmacist and begin taking birth control pills. Andrea raised her hand.

“Yes…Andrea, right?” Miss Banks confirmed, looking at her roster sheet. “What is it?”

“Why do we need to be taking birth control pills?” she asked. “That seems like a weird requirement.”

“This is a sexual education course.” Miss Banks answered. “Of course, we want to promote safe sex. I would have thought that to be obvious to a student as intelligent as you.”

Andrea shrunk in her seat, her face red and embarrassed at having been called out for not knowing something. Miss Banks just smiled and looked over the other students.

“Any other questions?” she asked.

She paused for a few seconds, looking for any hands. When none were forthcoming, she continued.

“Okay. I’ll give you two minutes to take a look through the syllabus. Read everything carefully and then, we’ll stop for questions again.”

She took her seat and began organizing her materials as the students read in silence. A minute later, Lindsay raised her hand. Glancing up, Miss Banks noticed and called on her, referring to her roster again.

“Yes, do you have a question…Lindsay?”

“Yeah, this curriculum is very…detailed.” She noted.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand your question.”

“Well, some of the material is…unexpected.” Lindsay continued, reading off some of the listed subjects. “Oral? Anal? Threesomes?”

“Ah.” Miss Banks nodded. “Well, as I’m sure you are aware, this is Advanced Sex Ed.”

She uncapped her marker and underlined the word ‘Advanced’ on the white board.

“This is not your basic middle school course.” She explained. “You already know the basics of sexual intercourse. This class will give you more extensive knowledge and techniques.”

Still unsure with what that all meant, Lindsay dropped her hand and just went back to reading. A minute later, Miss Banks stood up and addressed the class.

“Okay, now that you have all gotten an opportunity to read through the course overview and we have gotten any questions out of the way, let us get started.”

She turned to the white board again and wrote ‘Oral’ in big, neat lettering and underlined it twice. Capping her marker, she turned back to the class.

“We have a lot of work to cover this semester, so we’ll jump right into it today, beginning with oral. This is a basic principle of sexual intercourse so it’s nothing too advanced for you all yet. This will also give me a good starting point to judge where all of your levels are at. Lindsay, since you had some questions concerning the curriculum, perhaps you can begin. Please join me up front.”

She stepped around from behind her desk and waited. Lindsay looked around, puzzled, but she stood and walked to the front of the room to stand next to the instructor, her hands clasped in front of her. Miss Banks looked around the room at the other students.

“Hmm, let’s see…” she looked down at her roster. “Chris, how about you join us as well.”

Chris was just as confused as Lindsay, but he rose from his seat and joined the two of them at the front.

“Okay, Lindsay.” Miss Banks said. “Let’s see how much experience you have. Perform oral on Chris.”

Lindsay’s jaw dropped, flabbergasted.

“Excuse me?” she asked.

“Please listen close so I do not have to repeat myself in the future.” Miss Banks chastised. “Now, perform oral sex on Chris to the best of your abilities. Be quick about it.”

Lindsay, still frozen in shock, just stood there as Miss Banks pushed her down to her knees before Chris. She looked up at the equally surprised young man looking down at her and then back to their instructor. Miss Banks just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Chris, perhaps you can help her get started.” Miss Banks suggested. “Unzip your pants and present your penis.”

Chris snapped out of his shock and unzipped his uniform pants. Reaching in the opening of his boxer briefs, he pulled his dick through and into view. He jumped as Miss Banks grabbed hold of him and started stroking him to erection. Her talented hands had him to full mast within seconds. When she released him, his long cock was now no more than an inch from Lindsay’s cute face. Miss Banks put her palm on the back of the little teen’s head and nudged her forward, bumping her lips into Chris’s tip.

“Open up.” Miss Banks ordered.

Galvanized into action by Miss Banks’ steely voice, Lindsay opened her stunned mouth and took the first inch of Chris’s thick penis into her mouth.

“That’s better.” Miss Banks said. “Now hurry up and suck him off. We don’t have all day, you know.”

Lindsay complied to the best of her ability, sucking on his head and running her tongue around him. Unfortunately, she had limited experience in the blowjob department. Her previous oral encounters had been few and far between and nowhere close to the size of Chris. Faced with the prospect of blowing the biggest cock she had ever seen, she didn’t even know where to begin. Fortunately, Miss Banks was there to coach her and give her tips.

“Move your head.” She said. “You need to put some motion into it, like so.”

The teacher’s hand on her head guided her back and forth in a standard BJ motion. She helped her get started and then let her go on her own devices. Lindsay continued to bob her head once Miss Banks’ hand fell away. She sealed her lips tightly around him and applied suction, her cheeks hollowing out. Chris was groaning in pleasure, but he didn’t seem to be any closer to finishing any time soon.

“Go deeper, honey.” Miss Banks urged.

Pushing her slipping glasses back up her nose, Lindsay did what she was told and went a bit deeper. She pushed forward three inches until the tip of Chris’s cock bumped into the back of her mouth, causing her to gag and pull back immediately.

“Try again.” Her teacher said. “A bit deeper this time.”

Lindsay blinked back some tears and breathed in, going forward again. When his dick poked at her throat again, she tried to go further, but her instincts repelled her in a fit of coughing. Miss Banks looked down at her, somewhat disappointed.

“It seems you’re very inexperienced at this.” She noted. “At this rate, we’ll be here all class waiting for you to finish. Keep sucking, girl, and I’ll give you a hand.”

Miss Banks literally gave her a hand, wrapping her fingers around the remaining length of Chris that was not in Lindsay’s mouth. Bending down to drop a long string of saliva onto the top of his cock, she twisted her hand around, spreading the lubricating liquid. With his shaft now slick, she started stroking him vigorously.

This was no rookie blowjob now. With the combination of Lindsay’s soft mouth sucking his head and Miss Bank’s skilled hand stroking the rest of him, Chris was grunting and thrusting his hips within minutes, drawing ever closer to climax. Miss Banks watched his face and movements closely, monitoring how far along he was. When she saw he was about to cum, she leaned towards Lindsay’s bobbing head.

“Make sure you swallow it all.” She ordered.

Before Lindsay could register what her teacher had said, she felt a hot burst of semen fill her mouth. She squealed and started to pull away from the salty, sweet stream. Her practiced eye recognizing that the redhead teen was about to retreat, Miss Banks released Chris’s cock and took a firm grip of the girl’s hair, holding her in place. She quickly brought her other hand in to continue jerking him as well.

“I said to swallow!” she commanded.

Lindsay’s cheeks were now puffed out like a chipmunk, full of warm jizz. Closing her eyes, she reluctantly gulped down the copious fluid as Chris’s balls continued to flood her mouth, spurred on by Miss Bank’s manual actions. She pulled back as the instructor finally released her and the final spurt of semen landed on her glasses, dripping down the clear lens.

“You have a long way to go, Lindsay.” Miss Banks told the coughing girl. “But this was a decent start. You may return to your seat. You too, Chris. Thank you.”

Chris tucked his softening dick back into his uniform pants and strode back to his seat, shrugging to his bewildered friend, Daniel. Lindsay wiped her glasses on her skirt and stood, returning to her desk.

“And Lindsay.” The redhead turned as she heard her name. “I better not have to tell you to swallow twice again. Understood?”

A chill went through her as she met the icy eyes of her instructor and she nodded hurriedly, sitting down.

“Good.” Miss Banks said. “Now, who wants to go next?”

“Oh, me!” Sunny’s hand flew up into the air. “I want to go next, Miss Banks!”

“Certainly. Come to the front. How about we have…David as well. Both of you come up.”

Sunny dropped to her knees immediately, pulling David toward her and smiling excitedly as she yanked down his zipper and fished his hardening cock out of his pants. Without a moment’s hesitation, she bent forward and engulfed his half hard penis in her mouth, bathing him in her warm saliva. Using her hands to match her head’s movements, Sunny stroked his base and sucked on him with gusto, showing considerably more skill than Lindsay.

The normally loud, jokey David was rendered speechless by the eager blowjob that the beautiful, busty blonde was giving him. She delved deep, pushing his tip down her throat repeatedly. Her other hand joined the first and reached in the opening of his pants to massage and fondle his testicles. David moaned as her deft fingers gently squeezed his balls, making his cock jump in her mouth.

Sunny stopped stroking and placed her hands on his thighs. Winking up at him, she swallowed his cock whole, deepthroating him in one fluid movement. David gasped and Miss Banks raised an eyebrow appraisingly as all seven inches disappeared between her pretty lips. Without moving an inch off of him, Sunny took David’s hands and brought them to rest on her head, nodding encouragingly at him.

Taking the hint, David began to piston in and out of her, fucking her face in earnest. Sunny took it all in stride, never batting an eye. Her nostrils flared as she took a breath on each outstroke and her hands never left his thighs.

David didn’t last long in Sunny’s warm, wet mouth. With a grunt, he buried his dick in her throat and held her there while his balls unloaded their contents straight into her stomach. Sunny just kept swallowing, her throat muscles working ardently to milk him dry and put it right where it belonged, in her belly. When he dropped his hands from her, completely spent, Sunny slowly pulled back, sucking all the way and cleaning him off until the soft head popped out of her mouth. Swallowing once more, Sunny smiled and looked up at Miss Banks.

“That was very well done, Sunny.” Miss Banks praised. “Very well done, indeed.”

“Slut.” Samantha scoffed under her breath.

Miss Banks’ eyes narrowed as her keen ears picked up the whispered insult and she frowned.

“Thank you, Sunny. Thank you, Chris. You may both return to your desks now.” She said.

The two teens fixed themselves, Chris zipping his pants back up and Sunny wiping a drop of cum from her lip and popping it in her mouth, and they walked back to their seats. Miss Banks turned her icy stare on Samantha now.

“Samantha, it’s your turn now.” She said, slight venom in her tone.

Samantha rolled her eyes and walked to the front of the room, about to kneel down.

“No, that’s all right, Samantha.” Miss Banks stopped her. “I’m going to have you demonstrate a more advanced technique. Please, if you will, take a seat on my desk.”

Samantha felt a chill at the cold, evil tone that had appeared in Miss Banks’ voice, but she did as she was told, sitting on top of the teacher’s desk. Miss Banks cleared her papers off the top and then took the black-haired girl’s shoulders and lowered her to her back, rotating her until she was lying lengthwise on the wooden surface with her head hanging off one end.

“That’s good right there.” Miss Banks said. “Stay.”

Her eyes scanned the room and fell on the tall, muscular Tanner. She smiled at him and beckoned with her finger.

“Tanner, how about you help me with this demonstration.”

Tanner rose and came to the front, awaiting instructions.

“Like I said, Samantha is going to demonstrate a more advanced technique for us.” Mis Banks explained to the class. “Throatfucking.”

A shiver ran through Samantha as she heard that. Being somewhat of a loner, she had never sucked a dick before, but she had seen the videos online of girls violently having their faces wrecked by big dicks. Her only comfort was the hope that Tanner wasn’t as big as those pornstars and that it would be less of a throatfucking and more of a mouthfucking. Her first hope was dispelled as Tanner dropped his pants and his huge cock slapped her in the face. She went cross-eyed looking at the massive shaft casting a shadow over her face and she swallowed fearfully.

“Oh, yes, you will be perfect for this demonstration.” Miss Banks said, gleefully, as she took in Tanner’s nine-and-a-half-inch length. “Now please begin fucking Samantha’s throat, Tanner.”

Tanner took hold of his thick penis and pressed the tip against Samantha’s lips. Miss Banks frowned as the girl did not open immediately.

“Open your mouth, Samantha.” She ordered. “Don’t make me tell you again.”

Apprehensive, Samantha opened her mouth and let Tanner push his fat head between her lips. He moved slowly, at first, lightly thrusting in and out of her mouth. Samantha’s pulse calmed momentarily as Tanner only fed her the first inch or so and didn’t move very fast. Miss Banks was not so pleased.

“Tanner, I said to fuck her throat.” She reminded him. “I don’t like having to repeat myself.”

“Are you sure?” he asked her, skeptically.

“Yes, I’m sure.” She confirmed. “Go on then.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Tanner gripped Samantha’s head in his hands and thrust hard into her mouth. Samantha squeaked and gagged as she felt the thick head spreading the narrow entrance to her throat. Reloading, Tanner rammed his way inside her again, force feeding her another few inches and spearing into her virgin throat. Samantha choked and thrashed on the desk as she felt the monster spreading her taut walls wide and plugging her airway. Her arms pushed against his hips fruitlessly, having no chance to move his sturdy, muscular frame.

Miss Banks sighed and grabbed hold of Samantha’s flailing arms, pinning them to the desk on either side of the struggling girl. She looked up and spotted the wide-eyed Andrea a few feet away in the front row.

“Andrea, please come assist me.” She directed.

Andrea nervously stood and walked up to the desk, her gaze never leaving the gigantic penis fucking its way deeper and deeper into the whining, choking girl on her back. She only broke away when Miss Banks called to her again.

“Please help me restrain Miss Samantha until the demonstration is complete.” Miss Banks instructed, indicating that she should climb on the desk.

Andrea gulped and climbed up on the desk. Under Miss Banks instruction, she straddled the squirming girl’s mid-section and sat down, pinning her arms to her sides with her thighs and holding her torso down with her butt. From here, she had a front row seat for the brutal throating that was going on right before her eyes. She watched with grim fascination as a bulge repeatedly appeared and disappeared in Samantha’s neck.

Samantha was now unable to struggle at all. While Andrea did not weigh more than a hundred pounds, it was far more than she could lift from this position and her arms could not overpower the brunette’s legs. All she could do was whine and gag as Tanner’s thick length hammered further and further into her. Her vision was slightly blurred by the tears that were forming in them, but she could see the large, heavy balls making their way closer and closer to her face with every thrust.

Tanner grunted and worked to get additional purchase into her tight throat. It wasn’t easy going. He was in unexplored territory, after all, and his giant dick was hardly an easy beginning point for a virgin throat to handle. Still, it felt incredible to him and he was all the more anxious to get to the bottom. With a few more powerful, pistoning thrusts, he finally was successful in ramming his way to the balls, his entire nine and a half inches fully buried in Samantha’s throat. He let out a long, low moan as her walls constricted around him. Miss Banks stepped up, a slight smile of evil satisfaction on her face.

“Stay right there, Tanner.” She told him. “Class, come gather around, please.”

She waved them all up and they crowded around her desk where Tanner was holding his cock balls deep in Samantha’s convulsing throat. They all looked on with wide eyes, the guys adjusting the crotches of their pants and the girls subconsciously rubbing their throats. Miss Banks leaned in and tapped her finger against Samantha’s distended neck.

“This is what’s called a throat bulge.” She said. “Some of you may have heard of it before. It’s only visible when the female deepthroats her male partner or a sex toy of sufficient length.”

She gently stroked the obscene bulge in Samantha’s spasming neck.

“How does it feel, Tanner?” she asked, content to torture the disrespectful girl a little longer.

“It feels fucking incredible.” He moaned, eyes closed in bliss.

“Watch your language, please.” Miss Banks chided. “Okay, proceed with the throatfucking.”

Just as Samantha was sure she was going to pass out, Tanner’s cock moved and pulled back until just the head remained. She gasped the sweet, life-giving oxygen in around him but was only granted a second of reprieve before the monster rod slammed back in her, stretching her out again. His full balls smacked into her red face repeatedly as he fucked her throat vigorously. The students all watched intently as the bulge appeared and disappeared, mesmerized by the sight. Tanner was in heaven, but he couldn’t last much longer.

“Miss Banks, I’m gonna cum.” He warned.

“That’s fine.” She said. “I don’t expect any man to last more than ten minutes from a good throating and you’ve already gone twelve. Go ahead, honey.”

With a roar, Tanner hilted himself in Samantha and released. Samantha reflexively tried to suck in air, but all that came was semen. Her screams were muted by the esophagus-stretching shaft as seemingly gallons of hot cum flooded her throat and rocketed towards her stomach. She choked and strings of cum shot out her nostrils and dripped down into her eyes. She whined and gagged as she was force fed a monstrously impressive load of spunk, the other students watching on closely.

Tanner breathed out and ground his crotch against her face as his orgasm petered out, the last couple shots drooling from the tip and coming to rest in her windpipe. With a satisfied sigh, he reluctantly pulled his long cock from her throat and everyone watched as her neck returned to its original, slender shape. As soon her mouth was clear, Samantha coughed up wads of hot cum that were still stuck in her throat. The globs of white fluid dripped down her face and forehead, covering her in the sticky stuff.

“Can I let her up now, Miss Banks?” Andrea asked, still somewhat horrified but slightly turned on by the whole scene that had just unfolded.

“Yes, you can let her go now, Andrea.” Miss Banks said. “Thank you for your help. Everyone can return to their seats now.” Andrea climbed off the spluttering, choking teen and went to go back to her chair.

“Except you, Andrea.” Miss Banks added. “It’s your turn.”

Andrea froze in her tracks, a cold pit forming in her stomach, but she was saved an instant later when the bell rang.

“Oh, it seems we’ve run out of time.” Miss Banks noted, frowning.

Andrea released a pent-up breath and collected her belongings.

“You will be first thing on the schedule tomorrow, Andrea.”

Andrea’s anxiety instantly returned but she just nodded and left the room.

“Sunny, please help Samantha collect herself.” Miss Banks said.

“Sure thing!”

The bubbly blonde skipped up to the front and patted the coughing girl on the back. Samantha’s face was a mess of saliva and cum and her mascara was streaked all over.

“Come on, Samantha.” She said. “Class is over. We need to get to our next period.”

The black-haired girl burped and stood on shaky legs. Her stomach was bloated and full, and she was dazed, but she picked up her backpack as Sunny towed her from the room and onto the next class.


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of classes, Andrea wraps up for the girls and the boys get tested.

Hi, there! Welcome back to chapter two of this series, commissioned by a reader. I hope you all enjoy! There will be more in the future.

Thanks!  
firebird68

Disclaimer: All characters are 18+

“Hi, Samantha!” Sunny greeted as the black-haired girl entered the room. “How were your morning classes?”

“Fine.” Samantha rasped, swiftly walking to her seat, and dropping her bag.

“Oh, wow.” Sunny came to stand next to her desk. “You sound terrible! What’s wrong?”

“Oh, I don’t know!” Samantha snapped, turning to face Tanner. “Maybe it’s because SOMEONE fucked the ever-living shit out of my throat yesterday.”

Tanner just shrugged and lounged in his seat.

“Guilty.” He said in a bored tone.

“And someone ELSE held me down while he did it!” she directed this to Andrea.

“Oh, stuff it, Morticia!” Andrea retorted. “I just did what I was told to do.”

“Yeah, well, it’s your turn today, missy.” Samantha grinned fiendishly. “I hope you get the same treatment. I’ll even volunteer to hold you down.”

She shrunk in her seat and put on a mockingly sweet tone.

“Oh, please, Miss Banks! Let me pin Andrea down while she gets her throat reamed out! I would absolutely love to keep her still for you. Will I get extra credit for this?”

Andrea just rolled her eyes, but a cold pit was forming in her stomach as she was further reminded that she was, in fact, going to be giving her blowjob first thing today. She maintained her poise and confident exterior, but on the inside, her nerves were tangling themselves in knots, hoping and praying that she didn’t get the ‘Samantha fuckdown’.

Chris and Daniel were the last to enter the classroom. Daniel reached into his bag and pulled out a book, walking it over to Samantha.

“You left this in comp class.” He said, placing it on her desk.

“Thanks.” She muttered.

“Jesus, are you sick or something?” Chris asked. “Why is you voice so sore?”

Samantha threw up her hands, exasperated, and curled her fist in front of her face, miming a vigorous blowjob in answer.

“Lemon tea and honey!” Sunny snapped her fingers. “I was trying to remember what it was. When I was first starting out with deepthroating, my voice would get all hoarse, too. I found that lemon tea with a tablespoon of honey will fix it right up.”

“How am I not surprised that you have a remedy for something like that?” Andrea sniffed.

“Well, duh, because I didn’t want to be sounding like I’m on my third pack of cigarettes every day.” Sunny replied.

Andrea just shook her head in awe of Sunny’s airheaded attitude and wondered how someone like her ever managed to get good grades at a school like this. Before she could make the rude suggestion that Sunny must be sucking off all her teachers, the door opened, and Miss Banks walked in.

“Good morning, class.” She said, setting her briefcase down on the desk. “How is everyone today?”

The students all echoed greetings as Miss Banks did a quick headcount to make sure everyone was present.

“And Miss Samantha?” she turned to the girl. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Fantastic.” Samantha replied, her voice gravelly.

“Great.” Miss Banks smiled. “Well, yesterday I gave the girls an initial examination to test their abilities. Today, I will be testing the boys. But first, of course, before we begin, Andrea, we ran out of time for you to go yesterday so you will be up first today. I’m just waiting for…Oh! Here he is. Perfect, right on time.”

A knock came at the door and Miss Banks hurried over to open it. A man entered the room, dressed in a suit and tie. He was tall and handsome, clearly muscular beneath his attire. Some neatly trimmed scruff covered his chin, giving him a rugged businessman appearance.

“Great timing!” Miss Banks said. “Glad you were able to make it. Class, this is Rick Boulder. Does anyone happen to know who that is?”

She looked around the room, raising an eyebrow when David slowly lifted his hand.

“David?” She called on him.

“He’s a pornstar.” David offered, looking somewhat sheepish.

“Very good!” Miss Banks praised. “Yes, I’m sure most of you have seen his performances online. Rick isn’t his real name, but that’s the pseudonym he uses when in a professional capacity, such as today. As someone in the sexual education industry, I have numerous contacts with on-screen talent and behind the scenes workers in the porn world. Rick has generously volunteered his time today to help us out.”

She turned and fixed her gaze on Andrea, who shrunk a bit in her seat.

“Miss Andrea.” She addressed her. “Please join us at the front of the room.”

Swallowing nervously, Andrea rose from her seat and went to the front to stand there, her hands clasped in front of her skirt.

“You’ll be performing your examination on Rick.” Miss Banks explained. “I need the male students to be ready for their test afterwards. Go ahead, Rick.”

Rock removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie, laying them both on the desk. Unbuttoning his cuffs, he rolled up his sleeves and stepped up to Andrea. Andrea looked up at the imposing man towering her and hesitated, making Miss Banks frown.

“Go on, Andrea.” She chastised. “Don’t make our guest wait all day. We have much to get done today. Get on your knees.”

She strode up behind the girl and put her hands on Andrea’s shoulders, gently pushing her down to her knees and joining her by dropping to her knees behind her.

“There.” She said. “Now unzip his pants and get started.”

Andrea forced her hands to move and fumbled around the crotch of his pants, grasping the zipper and pulling it down. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she reached her small hand through the opening of his pants and boxers and fished around until her fingers closed on his penis. Bringing it out into the light, her heart sank as she beheld the size of it. It wasn’t even hard, yet she could tell it was massive. It gradually grew to life in her fingers until it was at the intimidating size of about ten inches in length, and nearly as thick as her wrist.

“Good.” Miss Banks encouraged. “Does he feel fully engorged?”

Andrea nodded. She could feel her teacher’s large breasts pushing into her back.

“All right.” Miss Banks continued. “Then put it in your mouth.”

Leaning forward, Andrea tentatively stuck out her tongue, touching it to the tip of Rick’s cock. A bead of pre-cum emerged and dripped down onto her tongue. Andrea recoiled, but was surprised to find that the taste wasn’t all that terrible at all. Swallowing it down, she leaned back in and wrapped her lips around his head. She could feel Miss Banks soft breath against her ear, watching intently just over her shoulder.

“Keep going. A little deeper and add some suction.” She instructed.

Andrea moved in, taking more between her lips. She did as she was told and applied some suction to the movement. She didn’t really have a reference for this, having never given a blowjob, so she just pretended as though she were trying to drink a thick milkshake through a straw. Of course, in this instance, the milkshake in question was considerably warmer and much more protein rich. She bobbed her head over the tip of Rock’s penis, doing her best to perform as she had seen other girls do.

“Don’t forget to use your hands.” Miss Banks reminded her. “If you can’t deepthroat your partner, utilize your hands to manually stimulate the rest of him. Understood?”

Andrea nodded with his cock still in her mouth and timidly reached up to wrap her fingers around him. Her slim digits barely managed to encircle his thick girth, making her confidence waver. His size greatly intimidated her. She had only taken the head, but her tiny mouth was almost completely stuffed by that alone. Steeling herself, she pushed forward and slid her lips further down him.

She managed to get two inches in before her mouth was full, and the tip was threatening to trip her gag reflex. Her eyes flicked up to Rick’s face, which had remained expressionless throughout, before returning her focus and resuming her beginner head-bobbing motion. She knew that she wasn’t going to be anywhere near as good as someone like Sunny, that slut, but maybe she could at least keep this from taking all day if she put her back into it.

“You’re not stroking. Don’t simply hold onto him, you need to put some motion into your hand, as well.” Miss Banks said. “Like this.”

She reached her arm around Andrea and took hold of her wrist, guiding the teen girl in stroking her hand along the remainder of his length, which was the vast majority of it. After a few strokes, Miss Banks let go of Andrea’s wrist, nodding in satisfaction when the girl kept up the action in her absence. Andrea began multitasking, working her hand in tandem with her mouth. Determined, she pushed a bit deeper and taking another half inch past her lips, but immediately flinched and gagged when the tip tickled her uvula.

Withdrawing to cough, she sniffled and blinked the forming tears back, before moving in to recapture the head. She worked as best as she could, but refrained from pushing any deeper than two inches, fearful of choking again. As the minutes ticked by, Andrea’s jaw and arm started getting increasingly tired. After ten minutes, Miss Banks could tell that this was getting nowhere and tapped Andrea on the shoulder, signaling her to stop.

“Okay, we have a clear baseline.” She noted. “You’re definitely as beginner as they come. We will have a lot of work to do in the coming semester. In the meantime, we can’t waste the whole class on this, so I’ll finish Rick off for a little demonstration. Move over and watch carefully, okay?”

Andrea nodded, relieved that she was done, and shuffled to the side, clearing room for her teacher to move forward. In one smooth motion, she dipped her head down and captured the tip between her lips and swallowed it to the base. Andrea gaped in shock as the massive cock disappeared into her mouth and without so much as a peep from Miss Banks’ gag reflex.

Moaning and focusing on cumming as quickly as possible so that she could get on with her class, Rick dropped his hand to rest on her head. He thrust in gently to meet her movements, her nose connecting with his naval each time. Whenever she withdrew until the head was all that remained in her mouth, Andrea could see her nostrils flare slightly, denoting her expert breath control. It reminded the teen of an Olympic swimmer that perfectly timed their breaths while in the pool.

Gripping his muscular gluts, Miss Banks pulled him into her on every stroke, drawing him closer and closer to completion. It didn’t take long before Andrea saw his shaft flex and his balls twitch, signaling his orgasm. Feeling the first shot of cum splash against her tongue, Miss Banks quickly swallowed it and then buried the whole shaft down her throat. She expertly worked her throat muscles to draw out every last drop of jizz that he had to give to her, sending it straight into her stomach. When his orgasm finally petered out, she slowly pulled back, her lips sealed tightly to clean him along the way, and finished by sucking on his head, nursing the last drips from him, and swallowing them as well.

When she released him from her lips, she looked perfect and proper. Andrea couldn’t see any signs of the impressive deepthroating she had just performed. Her chin was completely dry of saliva and her makeup was free of tear streaks. Even her bright red lipstick was barely smudged. Rick pulled out a small mirror from his pocket and handed it to Miss Banks, who checked her appearance to be sure she was professional. Fixing one stray strand of brown hair that had escaped her tight bun, she handed the mirror back to him and rose, gesturing for Andrea to do the same.

“I hope you were watching closely.” She told the girl. “I’ll be working with you on your oral skills throughout the term. You need a lot of help in this department. You may return to your seat. Don’t forget to thank our guest.”

Andrea thanked Rick, who smiled kindly at her, and hurried back to her seat. Sunny leaned toward her when she sat down.

“Wow, that was a huge cock!” she whispered.

“I know. Shut up.” Andrea hissed back.

“What did it taste like?” Sunny ignored her request. “Did you count how many ropes he pumped into Miss Banks? God, she is sooo good at that. I hope I’m that good one day.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Andrea retorted. “You’re a slut. Now shut up, please.”

“Ladies.” They both straightened and closed their mouths as Miss Banks returned from showing Rick to the door. “Is there an issue?”

“No, Miss Banks.” They spoke in tandem.

“Good. In that case, it’s time to move on to the boys. I want to get an idea of your stamina, so I will be giving all of you handjobs until completion. I don’t expect you to last long. My skill is considerably higher than any girlfriend you’ll ever have. However, this will give me a reference point for later in the semester. Tanner, since you went last yesterday, how about we start with you. Please join me.”

Miss Banks walked behind her desk and retrieved her chair, wheeling it out into the open, patting it and indicating for him to sit. Tanner sat in the chair and waited as his teacher went back to her desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a plastic tube of lubricant. Returning to him, she swiveled the chair to give the class a side profile of the demonstration and knelt in front of him.

“Girls, just because this is for the males, doesn’t mean you can zone out.” She said. “I want you all paying close attention to what I do. Take notes if you need to. First off, I would recommend you all get something like this.”

She held up the bottle of lube to show the class.

“This is a flavored lubricant.” She explained. “Unless your partner requests to finish somewhere on your body, you should always be taking his load internally. In the case of a handjob, that means you are expected to swallow. A flavored lubricant is always preferable to unflavored. This one is strawberry, but you can purchase any flavor or brand of your choice.”

Unzipping Tanner’s pants and undoing his belt, she slid them down his legs until they were bunched around his calves, letting his growing cock spring into view. A low hum emanated from Sunny as she caught sight of it again, enamored by his nine-and-a-half-inch length. Miss Banks grasped his dick and hefted it straight up, pointing it towards the ceiling. Popping open the bottle of lube, she poured a generous portion onto his tip, watching as it cascaded down the sides of his erection.

When she had enough, she began working her hand and spreading around the slippery, viscous fluid until it covered his whole shaft. Tanner grunted in pleasure when she began to stroke in earnest. True to her word, she was an extraordinary sexual talent. Her strong fingers squeezed him, riding the line between gentle and firm at just the right amount. Her hand slid up and down his length at a steady pace, caressing and rubbing him from tip to base. Each time she crested his head, her thumb swirled around it expertly before massaging his glans on the way back down.

Reaching between his legs with her other hand, Miss Banks closed her fingers around his heavy balls and started to massage them as well. Her deft digits flitted around his orbs, fondling and squeezing them gently, making him groan. Her hands worked perfectly in tandem, never interfering with the work of the other. While one jacked and rubbed his stiff cock, the other manipulated his balls. She stopped squeezing both and alternated to one at a time, focusing on one first and then moving to the other shortly after.

Changing up her method, she dropped his balls altogether and brought that hand to join the other on his penis. She closed both hands around his shaft and used them to simultaneously jack his length. All ten of her fingers skillfully rubbed along his skin, edging him closer to his climax. She twisted and rotated her hands in opposing directions as they rose and fell throughout the course of the handjob. She could feel his legs shaking and trembling as he tried to hold out as long as possible, but she knew it was only a matter of time. He had no chance to withstand her ministrations for much longer.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, she spotted his balls twitch and hurriedly swooped down to capture the head of his cock in her mouth milliseconds before he erupted like a geyser into her. She stopped her twisting motion, opting for a simple jerking method as he came into her mouth. Continuously swallowing his load as he filled her mouth, her hands worked in unison to heighten his orgasm and draw as much cum as possible from his balls. His payload was copious and plentiful, impressing Miss Banks with its quantity as she quickly gulped it all down.

When his climax began to falter and his shots became smaller and smaller until it was just a trickle, she slowed her hands down to no more than a crawl, careful not to overstimulate him, and ultimately stopping moving altogether. Her lips suctioned tightly around him, pulling every last drop of his orgasm out and sending it to join the rest in her stomach. With one final stroke from his base to his tip that squeezed the final bead of cum out and onto her tongue, she released him from her oral grip with a pop and let go of his wilting hardon to glance at the clock.

“Ten minutes.” She noted. “Almost eleven. Very impressive, Tanner. Not many men can last that long from my handjobs. Well done. Sunny.”

The blonde broke her stare off of Tanner’s dick and snapped her attention to her teacher.

“Yes, Miss Banks.” She answered.

“Go into the top left drawer of my desk.” She instructed. “There’s a stack of hand towels in there. Take four and go back to Tanner’s desk with him and clean him off before he zips his pants back up. Do the same with each of the boys when I finish with them. Understood?”

“Yes, Miss Banks!” Sunny nodded.

She hurried to the desk and retrieved the folded towels from where she had been directed, before following Tanner back to his desk. She knelt before him, eagerly, and reverently wiped all the lubricant from his softening penis. A tiny drop of remaining cum appeared at the tip and she quickly extended her tongue to lap it up, savoring the flavor, before finishing her work and returning to her chair.

“Daniel, you’re up next.” Miss Banks continued on with the class. “Please come take a seat for me.”

Daniel rose and headed up to the front. At his teacher’s direction, he undid his belt and zipper, dropping his pants and sitting down. She immediately knelt between his legs and grasped his cock, gently tugging and coaxing it to full mast. When it was completely hard to her satisfaction, she applied a long string of lube along him and her hands went to work, smearing the liquid all around him.

With his shaft good and slick, she began the exact same process as she had performed on Tanner. Consistency was important for this, and she knew that if she changed up her techniques drastically from student to student, the results would be skewed, and she would not be able to replicate the process later in the semester. She had meticulously written down her process for this exam beforehand and filed it in her exam notes, so that she could test the boys in the exact same fashion and get a satisfactory result to see their progress down the line.

Daniel didn’t last quite as long as Tanner, but his stamina was still good, nonetheless. At the eight-minute mark, she felt him shudder under her grip, and the signature flex of his balls told her all she needed to know. Her head flew down to his erection and slurped him between her lips, catching the entirety of his load in her mouth. Shot after shot flowed down her throat and into her stomach, giving her the same thrill of achievement that she got every time she finished a man off. Gulping down the last couple bits of his orgasm, she leaned back and checked the time.

“Almost nine minutes.” She noted. “Very good once again. You may return to your seat, Daniel.”

Sunny was already eagerly awaiting him, a fresh towel in hand. She dropped down to her knees and wrapped her hand around his cock, drying him off and eking out the jizz that had lazily flowed up in the aftermath of his orgasm, which she hungrily lapped up.

Meanwhile, Miss Banks had already begun testing David. Her hands were latched onto his shaft and balls, working together to tease and stroke him to completion. He shifted about in the chair, groaning from the efforts of his teacher and steadily approaching the ultimate resolution that was inevitable.

David didn’t last nearly as long as Tanner. Within only a couple minutes of her switching to the double fisted method, he was already thrusting up into her hands and gritting his teeth. Watching his body language carefully, Miss Banks spotted the moment he went over the edge and dipped her head, encompassing the tip in her warm, wet mouth to contain his eruption.

She was pleasantly surprised by the sheer volume of his climax. The first explosion nearly filled her mouth to the brim, causing her cheeks to puff out before she could gulp it down. The second was just as copious and once again made her cheeks bulge, flooding her mouth with hot cum. His subsequent shots were less extensive, but still gave her a large amount to swallow down. She kept expecting it to end, but he continued to exceed her expectations by cumming for more than a minute and giving her plenty of cum. By the end of it, her belly was feeling good and full.

“Just over six minutes.” She said, looking at the clock. “That’s closer to average with my handjobs. What isn’t average is how much you ejaculate. That was quite the finish. I’m sure that we can improve your stamina during the term, it will just take dedication. Girls, quick note. When you know that you are going to be swallowing multiple loads, it is prudent to skip the meal that would take place beforehand. This will help you avoid stomach aches which will diminish your proficiency.”

Miss Banks sent over to his desk and Sunny’s waiting hands and called up Chris, who lowered his pants, and dropped into the chair. He was already stiff and ready for her when she lubed up his length and began her work. His balls bounced and shifted in her hands as she toyed with them. Her well versed technique fluidly worked on his erection, stroking and rubbing him at the same time.

Glancing at the clock occasionally, she waited until the five-minute mark and then changed up to the two-handed method. Her accomplished fingers caressed him from tip to base and back again over and over. Shutting his eyes, Chris did his best to make himself last longer. His hands gripped the arms of the chair tightly until his knuckles turned white. His focus helped him to extend the test, but it was a losing battle. Releasing his pent-up breath, he gave in and allowed himself to climax, feeling Miss Banks’ lips close around his head to catch his discharge.

Popping her mouth off of him at the conclusion of his orgasm, she checked the time mark. Like his friend, Daniel, he had made it past eight minutes, an impressive mark for a young man such as him. She dismissed him back to his desk and grabbed another towel from her drawer to wipe her hands dry. Free of any lube, she opened her laptop to log all of the times in her spreadsheet to keep on file for later on. When Sunny finished with Chris and returned the used towels to her, Miss Banks checked the clock once more to see what time it was.

“Thank you, gentlemen.” She said. “We now have a baseline to work from. Ladies, I hope you were paying attention, because our first chapter starts tomorrow. If any of you have peaked in your textbooks yet, you might have seen that the first section is on non-penetrative sex acts. Since we have a few minutes before class ends, I’ll give a quick introduction to a couple of these. Andrea, why don’t you assist me with this one.”

She beckoned Andrea to stand in front of her, facing the rest of the class.

“Can anyone name a non-penetrative sex act?” Miss Banks asked.

“Tittyfucking!” Sunny blurted out.

“Please raise your hand next time.” Miss Banks corrected. “But yes. Breast stimulation is one of the most common examples.”

She stepped up behind Andrea and reached around her, making the girl flinch as she cupped her boobs.

“I’m sure most of you have seen how this works, but just in case, it goes like so. The girl presses her breasts together, forming a tight valley for her partner’s penis.” Miss Banks explained, demonstrating the action on Andrea’s tits as she spoke. “This act typically works best with more well-endowed women, but it can be accomplished with anyone.”

Lindsay glanced down, self-consciously, at her small B-cups and blushed, knowing that the comment was probably directed at her.

“Like I said, the man puts his cock in the girl’s cleavage.” Miss Banks continued, releasing one of Andrea’s boobs to run her finger down the center of the girl’s chest, indicating to the spot. “The girl can also suck on his tip if he is on the larger side, but climax typically ends on her face and chest. Does everyone understand?”

The students echoed verbal confirmation and Miss Banks dropped her hands from Andrea’s front.

“Good. We’ll go into far more detail during the chapter, but that is a quick introduction.” She said. “Let’s move on. Andrea, please lay on the top of my desk.”

Andrea’s heart raced as visions of Samantha on her back being orally impaled flashed through her mind, but she did as she was asked. Miss Banks directed her to lay down with her legs pointing toward the class. When she was in position, Miss Banks grasped Andrea’s ankles, holding them tightly together, and lifted her legs until her body was at a ninety-degree angle. Andrea’s face burned bright red as she realized that her skirt was useless in this position, and her stockings and panties were on full display to her peers.

“Has anyone seen or experienced a thighjob before?” Miss Banks asked.

When no one raised their hand, she carried on with her explanation.

“A thighjob is fairly self-explanatory.” She spoke. “It is a non-penetrative sex act that utilizes the thighs to provide stimulation. I’ll demonstrate.”

Holding Andrea’s ankles together with one hand, she brought her other one down and flattened her palm and fingers. She inserted her hand between Andrea’s thighs, and pushed it through, rubbing against her stocking clad thighs. Andrea bit her lip as she felt her teacher’s pinky finger brush against her pussy, only her panties and the thin material of the stockings between them. Miss Banks repeatedly thrusted her hand between the girl’s thighs, eventually drawing a squeak from her. Miss Banks hid her smile as Andrea clamped her hand over her mouth to silence her noises. Stopping her movement, she withdrew her hand from where it was squeezed between Andrea’s thighs.

“Of course, in a practical demonstration with a male partner, his cock would take the place of my hand and slide between her thighs. This can be done with or without clothes depending on the man’s preference. For example,” She paused and ran her fingers over the thin, see through material of Andrea’s stockings. “This would be an excellent material for a clothed thighjob. If a slicker, smoother surface is preferred, then nudity would work best in conjunction with a lubricant of some kind.”

Glancing at the clock, Miss Banks let go of Andrea’s ankles and let her drop her legs back down, hiding her panties from view as her skirt fell into place.

“It looks like we are out of time for today.” She said. “Please hold your questions until next class. Read section one of the first chapter. Tomorrow, we will be going over that material. Have a good afternoon.”


End file.
